


Champagne

by countrytocountry



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrytocountry/pseuds/countrytocountry
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir, f!Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Kudos: 4





	Champagne

“Finn.”

I have only enough time to gasp his name before he’s kissing me again, hard, pressing me down into his bed as his iron fingers work through my hair. His other hand is roaming over my body, leaving cold trails in its wake.

I shiver, the coolness of his touch a relief against my burning skin. His lips graze my neck, my collarbone; I moan when he playfully catches my nipple with his teeth. Then he’s descending further, further, his mouth doing absolutely wondrous things that send shudders through my thighs. 

I can feel the heat at my core building, rising. Heavenly as this is, I want more. 

“I need you.” 

He growls and then he’s pressing me down once more, kissing me with the fervor of a man starved. I can feel him everywhere, my senses so overwhelmed with him that I feel as if my edges are dissolving into his: the cool marble slopes and planes of his body, the smell and taste of peppermint. I open my eyes to molten gold, and I marvel that he shines as brightly as the sun but as changeably as the moon all at once. 

I feel the gold spreading, sparking, then bubbling upwards like champagne, filling me with lightness and warmth and sweetness. Finn’s body tenses along with mine, and I call his name as we cling to each other, melting into each other as we ascend.


End file.
